


Saving It

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boundaries, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, F/M, Facials, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Male Virginity, Masturbation, Neediness, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Tabletop Gaming, Touch-Repulsion, Touch-Starved, acclimation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Brian and Dan approach Holly to help Dan complete his sexual education.  Neither of them expect romance to descend upon the situation and change things for everyone.





	Saving It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> A requested sequel to Theseus' [And That's How I Lost My Virginity!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11718795). Thank you to Caitlin and Angel for beta!

“Hey Holly! Guess who’s fucking?”

The words – delivered with such abrupt cheerfulness that Holly almost dropped the armful of paper plates she’d been carrying to the kitchen – rang out in their empty kitchen and set off all of the birds at once. “Ross, what are you talking about?” She immediately went to Paco’s cage, then Hunniebun’s, and tried to soothe the both of them.

“Dan and Brian,” he said, with joyful candor. “It’s Dan and Brian.”

She stopped petting the bird and glanced up at Ross. “How do you know that?”

“Because I have eyes, Hol. And Dan’s hand was all over Brian’s leg.” He gave a firm nod of his head, as if his logic couldn’t be argued with.

“Oh,” she said. She had no idea what to make out of that bit of news. She knew Brian and Rachel were in an open relationship that was similar to the agreement she and Ross had. They didn’t often all socialize together like this, but Holly had been firmly distracted by her nerves and the hope that the party would come together flawlessly, so seeing Dan up close with Brian in a private setting hadn’t set off alarm bells. “Wait, does this mean Dan’s…not straight?” This was very confusing.

“No, it means it’s he’s transcended space and time. Duh, Hols!”

Holly sat back and considered this new information. Ross and Dan had always been buddies – more like brothers than anything. And Holly, making a third party of their silliness, considered herself more of a Wendy Darling to their Pan-like ridiculousness. “Oh,” she shrugged, and started dumping out the leftovers into the trash.

“I’m happy for them. Dan’s been a little bit out of it lately.” 

“Yeah, I thought it was just me. He seemed really distracted, or a little blue. Which you know – why do you think I asked you to ask him to come play tonight?”

“Heh, should’ve guessed,” Ross remarked. “okay, babe – we’ve got all night. Podcasts and nachos til dawn?”

“Sounds great. I’ll be right there!” As she washed dishes, she contemplated this new information. Why was this so fascinating to her? Dan had always been a cute guy. A cute guy _friend,_ who was Ross’ best friend, and a pretty good male friend to her. She’s just never pictured him with another man; more importantly, never pictured him as ‘settled’.

The idea haunted her all the way back to the bed, and Ross’ warm embrace.

*** 

“…And that, Danny, is critical damage.” Holly seemed almost too proud of herself as she shifted Dan’s game piece back down the ledge and to the edge of the forest. It was a week later, and Strix’s quest to make her witchy way up the side of a very steep mountain and claim the hidden treasure within was almost complete.

“Aww come on! I should have taken forty on that!”

“But you didn’t,” Holly said primly, and Dan scowled at her. Arin, Ross and Brian were howling; it wasn’t as if they were doing any better.

“And once again,” said Suzy, reading from the game book, “Strix claims her prize. Roll to figure out what it is.”

Holly did. “Annd a one.”

“You get a box filled with rusty tin cans.”

“Great!” Holly piped in her Strix voice. “I’ll turn them into gold! PURE GOLD! And no one can stop me.”

“I think that ends the session,” Suzy said, and even she was cracking up. The laughs were on her this time – Holly could tolerate that. They all made their excuses to each other after that – it was late, Arin and Suzy had a movie to attend, and Dan had a recording session he needed to go to. But as everyone departed, Dan lingered by the doorway.

“Holly?” His voice was as clear and soft as always, but to her surprise it lacked a critical note of confidence that he bore to every single event in his life. “Can we have a little talk?”

“Sure,” she said, and tried to guide them to the living room.

“No!” He said quickly. “Maybe out in the yard near the birds?”

“If that would be better for you,” Holly said. They slipped out the back door, and Holly walked him to a comfortable and hopefully downwind spot near the pigeon loft. 

“I’m sorry I was tough on you,” she started. “But I really wanted to push Strix’ stats and your paladin is such a pain in the ass…”

“Brian told me you and Ross have an open marriage,” he blurted out, then turned pale in the moonlight, clearly embarrassed.

She leaned back on her heels and crossed her arms over her breasts. What the hell was he up to? “You could have asked me.”

“I thought it would be too awkward,” Dan said. “But are you?”

She sighed. “Yes.”

He brightened up. “Um…this is a huge favor and I know this is weird because we haven’t been hanging out a whole lot lately but since I was here and we’ve been doing more stuff together I thought that maybe…”

“Do you want to go out on a date?”

“Yeah,” Dan sighed, then smiled. “I’d love to go on a date. Even better, I want to um….spend time with you sometime, maybe. All alone.”

“Sexually?” She was never one for dancing around subjects the way Dan was. His ears turned bright red but he did nod his head in quiet agreement. “This is really sudden, Dan and you’re making it sound like some kind of weird form of prostitution…”

“There’s a reason why I’m asking you,” he said. “It’s kind of an embarrassing personal reason. A please-don’t-make me tell you the reason or I might die and melt into the floor if I tell you reason.”

“Oh…” Holly eyed him. Took a close, intense look in silent contemplation. “Dan, whatever it is, please just tell me. I’m weirded out enough by this…”

“I’m a virgin,” he blurted out. “Or a half-virgin.”

She blinked. Blinked quite slowly, then tilted her head at him. Of all of the revelations he might have come forth with… “Oh. So you’ve never done butt stuff.”

His jaw gaped at her joke. “Holly!”

She grinned, but that grin dimmed a notch when she saw the stark terror in his eyes. “You’re not kidding, are you?”

“Nope,” he said.

“You’re really a virgin?” Dan nodded. “But, but…you’re _Danny._ ”

He shuffled in place. “Yeah. I’m Danny. Big ol’ goofy virgin Danny who freaks out every time he gets close enough to a girl to stick it in.”

Her heart melted at his candor. “Oh, Dan.”

“I’ve been practicing with Brian,” Dan said. “And it’s more than practicing now – I think I have feelings for him but before I say anything to him I want to be sure I’m not still into girls. So…I thought maybe we could see how that goes?”

He made it sound about as exciting as eating his vegetables. “And you thought good ol’ Holly wouldn’t mind if you tried it out on her?”

“No!” Dan squeaked, and he grabbed her hands. “It’s easy with you, Holly. You’re a friend, and you’re a super good person. Every time I’m with a girl I usually feel this awful feeling like…like it’s way too much, and if I mess up I’ll ruin everything and drive the person away. But with you…it feels like it could be easy.”

She considered “Let’s just start slow,” she said. “There’s a concert I really want to go to happening next weekend; it’s kind of a fantasy comedy rock band. Ross can’t come because his girlfriend’s taking him to an exhibit that I went to last week with Suzy, but I’ve still got two tickets. Can you come?”

“Yeah,” he said without hesitation. “I’d be honored to escort you.”

“Okay. Then I’ll see you.”

“Okay,” he said softly. When he reached out to hug her, and when she was enveloped in that typically chaste and respectful yet incredibly affectionate Dan Avidan hug, she wondered how this could ever work out.

*** 

The next day she and Ross had a very long, awkward conversation about whether or not it would be super weird if she and Dan became date mates. He was irritatingly amused about it and she gave him some fond verbal smack talk. The end result was a shrug of the shoulders and a ‘why not’. Ground rules were established, and they agreed to talk about any uncomfortable feelings that might spring up as they arrived. 

Ross ended the conversation on a typically ridiculous note. “Just don’t let him jizz in you,” he requested.

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

Holly shuddered at the idea. 

Maybe she had her own hang-ups. 

She cornered Brian the next day, and he was utterly unimpressed with her anxiety. “I was the one who suggested he approach you,” he declared. “It seemed likelier that he’d be more relaxed in your presence versus Suzy’s. I understand that he…has feelings for me. I have feelings for him as well, but I also have feelings for my girlfriend and my wife. I will involve myself if you both see fit.”

Only Brian would make the entire situation somehow sound like a laboratory procedure. Well. She supposed that did make sense in the end.

A week passed by in a flurry of feathers and meals and hard work. She found herself standing next to Dan in a line outside of a neon-spackled theatre, wearing a handkerchief top and black pants, Dan in his faded out Def Leppard shirt and torn up jeans and oversized sneakers. They look like your average, everyday boho, modern couple. She was surprised by how natural it felt to stand there and laugh as he told a terrible joke, and to let their fingertips brush against each other.

The concert was amazing. Beautiful, funny – and Dan was good at helping her navigate the crowd, at singing along and pogoing beside her in harmony.

She bought Dan a hot dog and he bought her a salad. They sat together in the moonlight, chatting about how important music was to them.

“Have you ever stood there in a concert and like, felt you were closer to the universe and to everyone else in the room, just because of a song?”

“Yeah,” she admitted. 

And between them, in that silent moment, a little spark developed. A line that connected them to each other. And even, yes, to the universe.

***

Dan’s house was vacant and quiet when they arrived, hand in hand. 

“Can you stay?” he said. “I’ll make some coffee.”

“Ross is out until tomorrow,” she said. The implication lingered between them. Nervously, he moved to the kitchen and came back quickly with twin cups of fresh coffee. 

When they kissed for the first time she can’t remember in hindsight what they were doing. Just that Dan was talking about how he needed to get new sneakers for the next set of NSP shows – she offered to make him boots. She was the one who made the first overture, who cups his chin and leads his lips to hers. His kisses were gentle pecks, almost a form of taunting, teasing at Holly’s senses without giving her the fulfilling sensation of his tongue against hers. When she tried to press her own forward he moved back.

“Um…I don’t like frenching. Please tell me that’s cool?” 

Holly felt like her body was tingling from head to toe. She nodded, breathlessly. Dan leaned down onto her. His long arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, cuddling his long body into her smaller one. 

She could feel his hard-on pressing into her hip, but made no motion to disturb or dislodge his clinging embrace. He kept dotting her face all over with kisses, rocking against, her, half-dry humping.

“Is this too much?” she asked between sips of his lips. “Do you want to stop?”

He shook his head, moaning.

“Do you want me to touch your cock?”

Dan shivered. “That’d be too much,” he said, sitting up between her legs. Then he tilted his head and said, “Can I touch your boobs?”

“If you don’t call them boobs,” she said. 

Dan kissed the tip of her nose, staring down with open fondness at her. “You’re no fun,” he complained lightly, but started to knead.

Even through layers of cloth, Holly felt the warmth and pressure there, teasing her nerves. “You’re so fucking soft,” he whispered. His big hands dwarfed her breasts and kneaded them until she made a soft pleading sound and she locked her legs around the point of his knee, rocking against the long length of his thigh. Dan ground back into her.

“Take your pants off,” she begged.

He shook his head. “Not yet, not tonight…oh God, baby,” he groaned. She whined and keened, tugging at his long hair, trying to pull him toward her. His kisses became more frantic, and he began to wriggle his knee against the seam of her pants.

“Can I touch you?” she asked.

“Y-yes,” he panted.

She touched his face. And his look was so tender, and the pressure of his leg so perfect and oh, it was just enough, just the right amount of pressure on her clit to send her flying. Holly called out – something wild and incoherent and something she’d never be able to remember saying days later - and tugged Dan onto her body with all of her might. His hips moved frantically for another few minutes, then she heard him make a strangled sound and felt him press damply against her stomach.

She could feel his come between them and didn’t even mind it.

“Space,” he muttered, and rolled a bit away from her – teetering dangerously toward the floor. After a few minutes of breathing with his long fingers splayed out on her hips. When he pushed away a handful of hair he grinned back at her. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. 

“Did you…?” She blushed. He grinned at her. “I was right,” he said, dreamily, snuggling into her neck. “It’s a lot less scary than I thought it would be with you.”

And as Holly let herself be enveloped by his arms again, she wondered if this was as close as she’d get to that dreamy sense of oneness they’d both spoken to each other about. Yearning and satisfaction battled for her attention.

She wondered in the end which would win.

***

It was a work in progress. 

An achingly slow work in progress. Inch by inch, moment by moment, second by second the relationship shape-shifted between them, the intimacy growing deeper. She was a patient person and could wait for him to acclimate himself to the act. Holly was bound and determined to be good – he would lead her, she would fall in step with the dance. She’d make this a healthy, positive experience for both of them.

There was one catch. 

She was on fire all the time, from her head to the tips of his toes.

It wasn’t Dan’s fault. He was trying; he wanted to make her happy, endeavored to, with his knees and his hands. He was emotionally invested in her and adoring whenever they were in the same room together. But Holly needed him. Lusted after him at this point, to her utter embarrassment. And she had no choice but to take it out on her other partners.

Ross was the only satisfied one. She would come home after a date with Dan, ride him frantically and fall to the mattress beside him a sweaty, happy mess.

Ross was so overjoyed that everyone noticed. Suzy remarked on it twice, and Barry kept staring at the picture they made. Even Arin noticed the fact that he was very, very happy. 

Part of her wanted to tell him off, but what could she say? He was her love. And he knew how to break the fever galvanizing her every action.

Dan was so sweet. And the temptation he wove, the heat that sang in her bones when she saw him – that was what made the passion special, nearly unquenchable, even with Ross’ clever tongue and familiar cock working her over. But her heart was starting to turn in her breast; soft and sympathetic toward Dan, his wants and his needs, along with her own.

So she gritted her teeth. So she bore down and waited. 

So progress came. 

Inch by inch, bit by bit, they stepped forward. Kiss by kiss, his mouth opened. Makeout session by makeout session, his hands roaming up under her bra, finally touching her bare breasts. Night by night, his gentle, shy hand explored down beneath the beltline of her skirt or pants, rucked up her dress, and pressed tentatively between her legs.

When he finally took her breast into his mouth, she came – explosively and wetly against his knee, in the back seat of his car.

When her eyes opened again Dan was staring down at her, clearly surprised. And his eyes were luminous. It was as if she’d reached out and placed the sun itself in his palm.

*** 

And – because he’d offered, and because he’d been so kind about the situation so far – she turned to Brian.

He was patient as a schoolteacher with her. “You’re not doing anything wrong,” he said. “Dan has a certain level of touch revulsion, and, again on some level, it tortures him. He wants to make everyone happy, but he’s placed such an intrinsic value on sex that the act paralyzes him. He wants us but it takes him awhile to get comfortable with the situation. He’s a fine pupil. I assure you from the way he speaks about you,” there was the tiniest note of bitterness in his voice, which made Holly feel guilty, “that there is nothing but glowing admiration.”

“All right,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry, Brian, I just get so worried that I’m going to mess everything up. I care so much about him…” 

“Understandable. Also relatable. You’re being good to him?” 

It was something of a demand. Now she could understand why people found the whole Ninja Brian thing so intimidating. “Always,” she said.

“Then there shouldn’t be a problem at all,” he said. 

She smiled. “You do love him, don’t you?”

There was the dullest flush running across Brian’s cheekbones. “Immaterial to the conversation,” he said. “We love each other. That is how the world works.”

His smile was a small one. That was all right. She was doing enough grinning for both of them. 

****

Then there was a sea change.

It was a few weeks later; Dan and Holly had come home from the new Kahlo exhibit at the MOCA. They were on the couch making out, and his hands had scooped her breasts free of the bra and he was sucking upon them, making out with her softness of her flesh, favoring her nipples with all of the tongue he wouldn’t press between her lips.

And something inside of Holly snapped.

“Dan?” she whispered, and tugged on his hair until his eyes rose, passion-hazed, to her dazed eyes. 

“Mmm?” he asked.

“Come here,” she said. She sat up and got on unsteady feet, taking his hand, pulling him to his. 

She took a step toward the bedroom, and he didn’t hesitate to follow. 

She left him in the doorway, turned on the bedside lamp, and shimmied out of her dress, standing there in the half-downturned bra, her panty hose.

“Can you take your clothes off?” she asked quietly. A moment passed. He nodded jerkily and stripped off his white jacket, his teeshirt, and fumbled with his belt. She took off her bra and slid down her panty hose, then sat in her underwear at the edge of the bed.

Dan left his boxer briefs in place, taking his sneakers and socks off, stepping out of his jeans and dropping his belt. He looked at her sitting there in a state of semi-dress and swallowed hard, adam’s apple bobbing. 

“Dan?” 

His eyes were wide, his pupils dilated, when he looked up and met her eyes.

Even for Holly – brave and bold as she was – asking for what she needed felt nearly impossible. “I want to show you how I like to be touched,” she said. “Are you okay with that?”

He smiled. “Yeah. That sounds fucking awesome.”

“And if you’d like me to,” she said carefully, uncrossing her legs, “I’d like to touch you. Can you show me what you like? When you’re with Brian and when you’re alone?” _Or with other women,_ she thought but did not dare to say.

A bit of fear flitted into his eyes, then out. “You might have to talk me through it,” he said, regaining a little bit of that cocky Sexbang aura. His grin was crooked. “I’m blinded by your molten-hot aura, babe. Can’t help it if you make me shake.”

She only rolled her eyes a little. “Come sit down.” He did. “Kiss me.”

This time the kiss was almost painfully desperate, and her hands got tangled up in his messy hair. He was warm against her, spare, and he let out a strangled moan when she pulled him forwards and their torsos brushed. 

Her right hand came free from his hair and slipped down his shoulder, over his collarbone and against his chest. She felt the silky brush of chest hair and then the spongy rise of his nipples.

Dan gasped into her mouth, and his hips jolted; between them she could feel how hard he’d gotten and broke the kiss, smiling into his mouth. 

“Do you like this?” she asked. He nodded. She ducked her head down and rasped her tongue against his right nipple and his gutshot sound of pleasure gave an affirmative answer. She used her tongue, her teeth, suction, retreating to leave each tip dark pink and kissing down his belly, sprawling him out along the foot of her bed.

“Can I suck your cock?” she whispered. Dan whimpered. She checked his expression. “Dan, are you green?”

His curls bounced up and down, and he tried to. “Please don’t just…don’t let me hurt you, okay?”

“Dan,” she said softly, “I’m never going to hurt you if I can help it, and you know I’d never stand for you hurting me on purpose. You know that, don’t you?”

He breathed quietly, licked his lips and nodded. 

Holly reached for the edge of his undershorts and tugged them down over his hipbones, until his cock sprang free. And it was a lovely cock, beautifully sized and shaped, hard for her, with bright blue veins outlining its dark pink length. She groped over for the bedside table, found a bottle of lube and dotted her palm with it. 

Then she encircled the head of his dick with her fist and started to gently stroke it. 

Dan’s whole body twitched up toward her hands, and then unfolded, like a flower in the sunlight. His graceful orchestral movements became even more intense when he was aroused this way. She watched him grind helplessly against the mattress and smiled, following his lead, then licking the tip of his cock and sucking gently.

Holly tasted salt, and musk. She tasted heat, and it made her already excited body feel like it was burning. Dan cried out, but he didn’t struggle. Just trembled between her hands as she sank him down her throat over and over again. 

Dan was moaning and panting, his eyes wild, his face flushed bright red. 

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“It’s…okay…I’ve been doing this with Brian,” he said. “But I don’t know how long I can take it.”

“Maybe a little longer?”

He bobbed his head. She immediately lowered her mouth toward his cock again, and sucked gently, for a minute or two more. Then he was pushing her away and lying on the opposite side of the bed, and his big hand was groping out to cup her knee.

They lay where they were, barely touching, for a few minutes.

Then he was a missile made of love, tackling her, kissing her cheeks. “Holly, can I…I want to make you come. Can I make you come? Please?”

That was all she’d wanted for centuries, but she nodded calmly, pulling her own knees apart. He teased her with his mouth, licking her nipples, pinching them as he kissed his way southward.

“You don’t…”

He nuzzled his bristly face between her legs, the tip of his tongue spreading her open. His fingers touched her then - proddingly. Uncomfortably prodding at her. And she watched his expression change.

"Nope," he winced, pulled away, and got on his knees.

Holly's dazed eyes opened wide as he scuttled off to the bathroom and came back, smelling of soap. "What?" she asked.

"It's too much." He sounded faintly embarrassed. "You're....you feel...I sound like a jerk and I'm going to put my pants on..."

She stopped him, hands pressed to her wrists. "You don't have to do anything," she said. Part of Holly was only thinking of her mortally wounded ego, but the rest of her saw how hard this was for him.

"Can I try something? Can I see if this works better?"

Her knees drooped open. "If you don't want to touch me, I don't think you'll want to do anything else."

"A hundred percent untrue. You feel different here…different than I thought, when I lick you. It’s…not like my hand…can I?”

She nodded. Her fingers threaded his hair, and then she was lost to the drugging, sweet pleasure. 

He was awkward, and sometimes he fell off-rhythm, his tongue missing her clit, wildly circling against nothingness. 

“There,” she whispered to him, parting herself, directing his head by his chin. Dan learned well. By the time he had it down, by the time he knew how to brush his tongue along the hard ridge of it, understood how quickly she liked it, how much pressure she needed, he didn’t need her instruction. Holly clawed at her own breast and let out an animal moan of surrender. 

Then he stopped again. “Talk to me,” he begged her. “Please, talk to me.” Then he went back to licking her, dipping his tongue inside of her, pressing into her clit, pressing his palm against her belly to keep her still and somehow trifolding the pressure inside of her.

“It’s so good. You feel so good you feel so good don’t stop don’t stop I love this I love….Dan, Dan? Dan!” All she could do was cry out and pin him against her and buck. The orgasm was one long, hard contraction followed by a flood of warmth gushing down her legs and over his face, soaking his eyebrows and mouth, running down his neck.

She opened her eyes to the slippery sound of him pleasuring himself. To the sight of him kneeling between her legs and frantically masturbating, a look of delight on his features. He was actually jerking off using her squirt for lube.

That was enough to almost make her come again.

“Fuck,” he blurted out. “Holy fuck…Holly!” he whined. She skirted her fingers over his thigh, afraid to touch him. They locked eyes and she saw it all – the conflict, the confusion, the desire, even the love.

They maintained eye contact until Dan’s lids began to droop down, his jaw going slack. His own hand slid up and down his thick shaft, and he whimpered through his nose, head lolling backward, his fist moving more frantically. He tried to warn her when she squirmed closer to the tip of him, watching as he fell apart. The first flew streams of come hit her shoulder, one hit her outstretched fingertip – and one hit her right between the eyes. 

His face was openly adoring when she opened her eyes again. And it was just like it was in her fantasies, her deepest fantasies. Well, usually Holly was masturbating furiously when she imagined him looking at her like this, but that was beyond the point.

And then it wasn’t, because his jizz had run down her forehead and into her eyes.

Dan was off the bed and beside her in the minute it took her to cringe and wipe away at her face. “I’m sorry…” he blurted out, handing them over. “I should’ve…I didn’t mean to…”

“You tried to warn me,” she said cheerfully, blotting her face clean – rubbing it in. “And it’s supposed to be good for your skin.”

Dan smiled at her crookedly. “Hol? Can I stay for the rest of the night?”

“Please do,” she said. 

She gave him a little distance, enough to cool down, to have the sensation of nothing but the breeze on his bare back, but soon enough there were two long legs wrapped around her waist from behind, and a long arm wrapped around her shoulder.

*** 

It got easier after that. He became more demonstrative; her touch became less frightening, and he wouldn’t hesitate to kiss her, to wrap his arms around her in public, to tease her gently, almost tentatively.

He even, resultantly, became more affectionate with Brian. They kissed and hugged each other more, and those embraces lingered longer.

One lazy Saturday afternoon she found herself sitting on his lap (his lap, of all things!) with Brian sitting beside them, Dan’s palm spread out across his thigh. Out back by the fire pit, comfortably full from the meal she’d slaved over, she felt a miraculous kind of joy wash over her. 

It was comfortable, actually comfortable. And he didn’t even seem to be scared in the least bit.

“All of my people together,” Dan mused. “Who could ask for more?”

There would be room for jealousy later, she thought, and ground herself against the warmth of him.

*** 

It happened unexpectedly, after a long rainy day filled with movies, one they had all to themselves, because Ross was off with his datemate and Brian had a standing engagement with Rachel. And so they were alone, making out, with _The Song Remains The Same_ playing on the TV when their clingy make-out session took a new turn. One gesture flowed into the next, and suddenly his hand was up her skirt, lacking tentativeness, boldly pulling the scrap of cloth aside to stroke her sex.

Holly had always thought that when the moment came they’d have music, candles and wine. But she was wearing a dirty old skirt that she’d picked out of the laundry and a bird-minding-quality teeshirt and he was wearing his million-times-washed Transformers shirt, and it was the middle of the afternoon, and her hand was parting his fly and fishing him out and he wasn’t fighting her. He was thrusting into her palm.

“Should I stop?” she asked.

He shook his head, and took her hand.

He led her into the bedroom. 

Everything felt dreamy, half-real, as they undressed and kissed without direct purpose, even though she could feel a thousand butterflies flapping around in her stomach, the hardness of his cock – the power of his intent.

“It’s not…it’s not only the sex,” he said carefully. “I need to you to know. Spending time with you, dating you…It’s been amazing. I don’t want it to stop just because we’re going to make love. I…like you. And I like Brian. And I don’t know what that means, and if that changes what I feel or of it just means I am bi, but…”

“Dan…” She reached out and touched his hand. He took it in his stronger grip.

“Tell me you love me?” The neediness in his eyes – well, it honestly matched the hunger in her own. 

“I love you,” she said. She meant it. She loved him, all of him, even with this uncertain future lying between them. The sun was in his eyes.

Hand in hand, they went to bed.

***

She was slick and swollen by the time he brushed himself against her, clad in the requisite rubber. She let him climb atop her, let him control the depth of his entry until he was pressed inside of her all the way.

His eyes were wide and filled with tenderness when they lay pressed together, belly to belly, shaved skin brushing against a flair of dark blond pubic hair.

Wonder, terror and love clashed in his eyes. “Oh,” he said, his voice softly breaking deep in his throat. “Oh.”

She took his chin in hand and pulled him down for a kiss.

_Oh._

***

It was frantic, quick, and lasted maybe two minutes – but she loved every second of it. Apologetically, he stroked her to orgasm with rubbery tonguetip, then slumped an inch away from her, sliding his hand into her open palm.

“Shit, babe,” he mumbled into her neck. He was content. She felt it too.

“Mmm?”

“No offense to your beautiful scent, but I feel like I need the world’s longest shower. Wanna come with me in a few?”

“All right,” she yawned. “No promises about staying awake after though.”

“Okay. Don’t leave me ever, Holly.”

The serious tone, the sadness in his voice –the heart-tugging begging –made Holly shiver. He hadn’t said the words back to her, but she knew they would come.

He looped an arm around her, and a leg followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit up my Tumblr [if you'd like to read some more of my stuff!](http://devilgate-drive.tumblr.com)


End file.
